The present invention relates to laser cutting of interconnecting material. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method of and an apparatus for cutting an interconnection pattern with a laser which enables laser cutting to be carried out to change interconnection of a semiconductor device or a large-scale interconnection substrate without damaging the vicinity of a cut portion.
The techniques of cutting an LSI interconnection pattern with a laser, which are the redundancy techniques, have been described in IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, vol, SC-16, No. 5, Oct. 1981, from page 506 to 513. Cutting of Al interconnection in an LSI has been described in Annals of the CIRP Vol. 28/1, 1979, from page 113 to 116.
In the above-described conventional techniques, the effective range of the laser power with which cutting can be performed without giving damage is narrow, and deviation of the laser beam from the interconnection to be cut easily occurs, generating damage.